The present invention relates to a magnetic recording/reproducing apparatus, wherein service life of a magnetic recording medium and magnetic head can be lengthened.
Developments in information processing techniques have recently been rapidly accelerating. Along with this, the amount of information that must be contained in a memory device has increased. In order to cope with this situation, research into increased recording densities in magnetic recording apparatuses such as floppy disk apparatuses has been ongoing. This research includes development of magnetic recording mediums, i.e., so-called magnetic metal recording mediums which utilize as a magnetic recording layer a thin magnetic metal film of Co-Cr or the like. The magnetic metal recording medium appears promising as an efficient medium for high-density recording.
A magnetic metal recording medium has a drawback in that scratching and wearing down of the medium tend to occur relatively sooner and relatively more frequently than in conventional particulate media. To prevent this, various countermeasures, including the provision of a protective layer on the surface of the medium, have been researched. However, a satisfactory answer to the problem has not yet been found.